Shadow of the Heir
by King Cairo
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, the BWL. What they don't know is that Harry isn't the Golden Boy they've painted him to be. Having spoken to the Horcrux in his head at an early age, Harry Potter has already chosen his side and will soon wrap the magical world in a never-ending shadow. Full summary inside. Review or I'll send Gred and Forge to prank you.


Shadow of the Heir

Ch. 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link/mobile devices, and notes: _italicized_

Author's notes and the Sorting Hat: **bold**

Parseltongue, Horcruxes, emphasized words, and spell casting: _**bold italicized**_

* * *

Summary: It is well known that Harry's scar is a Horcrux. What if that piece of Voldemort's soul had managed to influence Harry from an early age? What if it had decided to name Harry as his heir?

Warnings: This story will involve yaoi, yuri, shota, and some other things. Heavy bashing of Dumbledore and some others will also be involved.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling. This is a fan-made story and I receive no payment for this.

* * *

Story start…

Harry Potter woke to the sound of his annoying cousin thudding his way down the stairs. It was days like this that made him wish he could do away with his so-called _**family**_ and be done with it.

"_**Be patient, my son,**_" came a familiar voice. "_**You will have your chance and they will get what's coming to them.**_"

Harry smiled as he heard the voice in his head. "_Hello there, father. I still don't see why you won't let me kill them and be done with it._"

The voice chuckled in his mind before saying, "_**The only reason you haven't killed them yet is because we're trying not to let the old goat in on our little secret.**_"

Harry rolled his eyes at the truth in those words. It was the fault of Albus Dumbledore that he was in his current predicament. That manipulative old bastard would also get his due when the time came. For now, Harry would focus on playing it safe.

"_I understand your reasoning, father. Still, can I at least knock the muggles down a few pegs today,_" Harry asked in hope.

The voice gave a hearty and devious laugh that put a grin on Harry's face. "_**I never said you couldn't do that, my boy. Also, you don't have to call me father if you don't want to. I'm fine with you calling me Tom.**_"

Just as Harry was about to reply, Dudley started violently knocking on his door. "Wake up, cousin. We're going to the zoo!"

Harry rolled his eyes a second time as he reached for his bathrobe. As soon as Dudley opened the door, Harry used a pulse of dark magic to knock his cousin to the floor. He then looked down at Dudley and sneered. "Watch where you're going, Dudley. The carpet can be a bit tricky sometimes and we both know how ungraceful you are."

Dudley quickly got up before running into the kitchen while shouting, "Dad, the freak pushed me over!"

Harry literally counted down from three before Vernon came bounding into the hall. "So, you think it's funny to try and hurt your cousin after we took you in out of the goodness in our hearts? Well, you're in for a right due lesson, you little freak."

However, Vernon soon realized that he couldn't move. In fact, he was beginning to have trouble breathing. Harry's eyes began to glow a dark green color as he said, "Listen to me and listen well, you fat waste of space. There's going to be some changes around here. You are going to stay out of my way and let me go about my business. If you don't comply, I will force you to watch as I slowly destroy everything you love before killing you. Consider this your only warning."

As Harry reigned in his magic and allowed his uncle to breathe, he gave a dark smile at the man's fallen form. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll all go to the zoo. Oh, and tell Dudley I said 'Happy Birthday'."

* * *

Later at the zoo…

Upon arrival to the zoo, Harry wasted no time in splitting off from his family. His only words to them were a warning not to try and leave him stranded there.

After wandering around some of the exhibits, Harry found his way into the reptile house. He slowly admired the different reptiles until his gaze landed upon a rather large sleeping snake. Suddenly, he could feel Tom's excitement growing. "_**Harry, you must speak with this snake. She is one of my Horcruxes.**_"

Harry nodded before turning his attention back to the reptile. "_**Are you awake in there**_," he asked.

The snake opened her eyes before lifting her head to look at Harry. "_**I am indeed awake, speaker**_," was the snake's delighted answer. "_**I feel something very familiar about you.**_"

Harry brushed the hair away from his forehead to reveal his scar. "_**A piece of my father's soul rests within both of us. He tells me that your name is Nagini.**_"

Nagini nodded in mirth before gently tapping her tail against the glass. "_**Is there any way you can get me out of here? I recently came across another fragment of my master's soul and wish to return to it.**_"

Harry smiled as his eyes began to dart around the room. After making sure that no one was watching, Harry used his magic to interfere with the mechanics that kept the glass to the exhibit closed.

Unfortunately, Harry's idiot cousin chose that moment to knock Harry into the glass when he saw the snake moving. As a result, Harry fell into the exhibit as opposed to hitting the glass. That moment was followed by the screams of the crowd as Nagini slithered out into the hall. She gave Harry one final look and hissed, "_**I shall see you soon, young master**_."

Meanwhile, Harry glared at Dudley before turning his gaze to Vernon. "I do hope you realize that there are going to be consequences for this. Your son has put me in a rather foul mood and I expect to have some retribution."

* * *

One week later…

Harry loved his new position of power in the house. Whenever one of his relatives tried to get snarky, he'd flare his magic and threaten them back in line. However, his excitement went through the roof on the day of his birthday.

Just as he was about to make Petunia fix breakfast, there was a knocking on the door. He slowly turned to Vernon and said, "You heard someone knocking so go see who it is. And don't make me repeat myself."

Vernon quickly moved from the table to answer the door as well as get away from his nephew. He then returned with a man garbed in black robes following behind him.

The robed male had black hair that framed his face and a somewhat crooked nose. He slowly looked around the kitchen before allowing his eyes to fall on Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am Professor Severus Snape and I have come to inform you that you have been formally accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I'm sure your aunt told you all about the school seeing as how your mother was a witch."

Harry stood up before shaking his head. "First, I haven't been told a thing by this lot. Until recently, they chose to treat me like a slave and constantly worked me like a dog. Second, I already know all about you Professor Snape."

The man would've questioned this, but hat Harry quickly said, "Sir, I'm afraid that I won't be able to attend this school. I don't have any materials for school and I seem to be without money."

Snape sighed as he realized that the muggles had indeed told him nothing. "I am going to be taking you to gather your supplies. As for money, that will also be taken care of. Now, you can come with me or you can stay here with them."

Harry wasted no time in jumping up from the table and moving to Snape's side. "Let's get out of here. I can't stand being around these stupid muggles."

Without another word being said, the duo departed from Privet Drive. Within little over an hour, the two wizards arrived at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as the two entered the pub, whispers began filling the air.

Within seconds of being inside, Harry was greeted by a man wearing a turban. The man gently shook Harry's hand before saying, "I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Mr. P-Potter. M-my name is P-Professor Quirrell and I t-teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

In Harry's mind, Tom was cackling in mad glee. "_**Harry, stay very close to that man when you get to Hogwarts. He carries a large piece of my soul within him. Also, try to keep conversations to a minimum because that stuttering annoys me.**_"

Snape chose that moment to clear his throat and silence the whispers. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but Mr. Potter has school materials to purchase and we're rather short on time."

As soon as the crowd began to dissipate, Severus led Harry into a back alley before pulling out his wand and tapping on the brick wall. Soon enough, the bricks parted to reveal an archway into a long street. Snape gave a light smirk before saying, "Welcome to Diagon Alley. It is here that we will gather your school items. However, our first stop will be to the wizarding bank known as Gringotts."

Harry nodded as he took in the wonders of Diagon Alley. Seeing as how this was the boy's first look at the wizarding world, Snape couldn't help but be amused. He then led Harry into Gringotts, the wizard's bank that was run by goblins.

When the duo approached the teller's desk, Snape cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his vault. I have his key on my person."

The goblin nodded before calling to another goblin named Griphook. Griphook led them to a rail cart before saying, "Try your best to hold on. This tends to get a little…fast."

Before Harry could reply, the cart was zooming on the rails at a speed he had yet to travel. While Snape looked like he might hurl, Harry was completely thrilled.

Eventually, the cart stopped at a vault and the trio got out. Griphook had Harry hold the lamp while he used the key to open the vault. When the door opened, the young boy saw that the vault was filled to the brim with gold.

Snape handed him a pouch before smirking. "You should've known that your parents would leave you well off. Now grab as much as you want and let's go. The bag is enchanted so you won't have to worry about the weight."

After Harry was finished loading his bag, the two left Gringotts before heading to Madame Malkin's shop. Snape walked Harry in before saying, "I've forgotten something at the bank and must head back. Take care of your school shopping and I will return shortly."

Just as Snape left, a woman carrying a bundle of robes walked up to him and smiled. "I assume you're here for your school robes. Follow me to the back and we'll get you fitted."

Harry trailed behind Madame Malkin into the fitting area where he laid eyes on, in his mind, two boys that would soon be wearing his name on a pair of pet collars. Tom laughed in Harry's mind before saying, "_**Harry, what have I told you about trying to get every little thing you want?**_"

Harry smiled while thinking, "_You always told me that I deserve to have everything I want and to blow up, curse, or burn anyone who got in the way of me getting it._"

Tom laughed again at Harry's words. "_**Sadly, those were my exact words to the letter. Now, how do you plan on doing this?**_"

Harry chose to answer him by walking up to the boys and saying, "I see the two of you are bound for Hogwarts as well. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

The first boy, a pale-skinned boy with platinum blonde hair, gave a haughty smirk. "I already know I'll be in Slytherin. All of my family's been there. By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy."

The other boy, a boy with a darkened caramel skin tone and black hair, gave a sly nod. "I can pretty much say the same thing. Oh, and I'm Blaise Zabini. So, who are you and what house do you think you be in?"

Harry smirked as he revealed his scar. "My name is Harry Potter. However, what house I'm placed in is of little concern to me. What _**is**_ important is the fact that both of you will soon be mine."

Both boys turned completely red in the face. Harry forced down the urge to laugh and said, "You see, I'm not as naïve and innocent as people would like to believe. I always get what I want and what I _**want**_ is to have two very cute Slytherin boys in my possession."

Before either Draco or Blaise could react, Madame Malkin returned with their school robes and took measurements for Harry. Harry waited for Madame Malkin to walk away again before saying, "I'll be seeing you both at Hogwarts. Oh, and don't waste time picking out a bed because one way or another you'll both be sharing mine."

Once the two boys departed the store and Madame Malkin returned, Harry suppressed a small fit of giggles. He then turned to the witch and said, "Ma'am is there any chance I can purchase some casual and formal dress robes while I'm here? I feel like spending a good bit of gold."

The lady wasted no time in fitting Harry into a multitude of robes. When Snape returned for the boy, he was greeted to the sight of Harry being dressed exactly like him. "Mr. Potter," he began, "I must admit that you do have some decent taste in clothing. Now, we'll be going to get you a pet for school."

When the duo arrived in the pet store, Harry was instantly drawn to a snowy owl that sat by the window. He was also interested in a small grey-ish black winged kitten that rested in a cage.

Just as he tried to reach for the lock, the owner quickly stopped him. "You don't want that one," he said. "It's known as a Shadow Panther and while it looks harmless, it can be very aggressive and its bite is toxic."

Harry ignored the man and opened the cage to try and pet the cat. Much to the owner's surprise and joy, the cat instantly snuggled up to Harry's hand and started purring.

Snape nodded before saying, "Don't worry about paying for them, Potter. You can consider them to be your birthday gift from me. Now, since I've gathered the rest of your materials, the only thing you are lacking is a wand."

After paying for the animals, Snape led Harry to a wand shop called "Ollivander's Wands". Standing at the front counter was a man with white hair that Harry correctly assumed to be Mr. Ollivander.

Ollivander smiled down at Harry before saying, "Ah, I was wondering when you might venture into my store. It seems like it was only yesterday that I fitted your mother with her first wand. Now, let's see what wand shall fit you."

Harry went through a multitude of failed attempts of gaining a wand before Ollivander said, "It seems as though these wands do not call to you. I wonder if…"

The man trailed off at the end of the sentence when he returned with another box. As Harry lifted the wand into his hand, he was surrounded by a golden glow that took the shape of a phoenix. Ollivander looked at the wand and said, "Curious. The wand is made from a Holly tree. It is eleven and a half inches and contains a single phoenix tail feather. Very curious indeed…"

The comment alone left Harry confused. "Sir, what's curious?"

Ollivander moved from behind the counter and pointed at Harry's new wand. "That wand has a phoenix tail feather for the core. Normally, a phoenix will give one and only one feather to be used. However, the phoenix that gave the feather for that wand gave another feather…just one other. It is curious that you should receive that wand when its brother…gave you that scar."

Just as Harry was about to ask about the second wand, a random wand appeared in his empty hand. When he lifted the wand, his body seemed to emit a dark aura that took on the form of a figure with black wings.

Ollivander nodded at the second wand before returning to the register. "Mr. Potter, the wizard does not choose the wand. The wand chooses the wizard. In your hand rests a wand made from an Elder tree. It is thirteen and a half inches long and contains liquid ebony and three hairs. The hairs come from a Nundu, a Thestral, and a Shadow Panther. It is a wand of pure darkness."

After paying for the wands, Snape led Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron and purchased him a room. "Mr. Potter, we will depart for the train station in September. For now, I suggest you skim the first chapter of your Potions text before going to bed."

As Snape was about to exit the room, he stopped long enough to say, "Happy birthday, Mr. Potter. I shall see you in the morning."

Once the man was gone, Harry moved over to the panther cub and let him out of the cage. "What should I call you? I can't just go around calling you 'it'."

The panther cub let out what sounded like a tired yawn. Harry smiled before placing it back in its cage. "I'll either call you 'Mephisto' or 'Morpheus'. How does that sound?"

Much to Harry's amusement, the cub was already asleep. He then turned to the owl and said, "I already have a name for you, beautiful. From now on, I'll call you Hedwig."

The owl gave an approving hoot before tucking in for the night. Harry giggled before opening his textbook where a note fell out. He looked at the note and read, "Mr. Potter, these are some of the questions I generally ask my first-year students. Consider the heads-up as a part of your birthday gift."

Harry smiled again as he studied the note once more and drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait for school to start.

* * *

September 1st: King's Cross Station…

Harry and Snape arrived at the station where Snape went to a booth and purchased a ticket for Harry. While this was happening, Harry pulled his panther cub, now named Mephisto, out of the pocket on his crimson robes and placed him on top of his head.

After handing Harry a ticket that read 9¾, Snape pointed down to a family of redheads that were complaining about muggles. "Mr. Potter, you must enter the barrier placed between Platforms 9 and 10 to reach the school train. The easiest way to do that would be to follow the Weasley family who just so happen to be taking the muggle route again. Also, you'll soon find that I've taken the liberty of having your items placed on the train for you."

Harry looked down at the family again and noticed that the youngest son was, in his eyes, rather cute. He turned to speak with Snape again, but was shocked to find that the man was gone without a trace.

He quickly shrugged it off as an advanced wizard thing before running over to the family of seven where the mother said, "Is it your first time, dearie? Just follow after us and we'll get you there. It's Ron's first time as well and Ginny will be going next year."

After trailing behind the family through the barrier, Harry discovered a new platform with a large scarlet train named the Hogwarts Express. As he began helping Ron with his luggage, he couldn't help but notice that the twins of the family both had auras that were bordering between grey and dark. He also noticed the same thing with Ron and Ginny.

Tom laughed from within the borders of Harry's mind. "_**I never would've imagined that members of the Weasley family could be even the slightest bit dark. Keep an eye on them, Harry.**_"

All the while, Harry was discreetly ogling Ron's backside. "_Trust me, I'm doing exactly that._"

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

Once the train had pulled away from the station, Harry wasted little time in finding the compartment that held both Hedwig and his luggage. When he and Ron sat down, the redhead gave a goofy grin. "Thanks for the help earlier. By the way, I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry smiled as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ron. I'm Harry Potter, but that's not important right now."

Before Ron could react, a girl with bushy hair came in and asked, "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has gone and lost his."

Almost instantly, Harry could once again feel his father's excitement. "_**Harry, can you tell what's off about that girl?**_"

Harry inwardly nodded. "_I got the same feeling from Blaise. They're both vampires, aren't they?_"

Tom cackled in amusement as Harry effortlessly deduced the situation. "_**My son, you are so much more intelligent than people give you credit for. However, you failed to notice that your little Italian is also part incubus.**_"

Harry's response was nothing more than a smirk. "_So, he's both cute and has the blood of a perpetually horny demon in his veins? Somehow, I don't see the downside to that._"

While Harry was musing on some rather perverted thoughts about Blaise, Hermione looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "You two had better get your robes on. I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Sure enough, the girl's words proved to be true as they soon arrived at a train station. After departing the train, a large man named Hagrid lifted up a lantern and pointed at the lake. "First years, I want no more than five to a boat. We'll be headed to the castle once you're all seated."

Harry quickly pulled Ron and Hermione aside before pulling them into a boat that was preoccupied by Blaise and Draco. When the boat began to move, Blaise noticed that the boat next to them only had three people in it. His eyes quickly widened once he realized exactly who was in the boat. "Harry, look at the boat on our left. Those are two of the school's most notorious pranksters next to the Weasley twins."

Harry looked over to see three dark skinned boys who at first glance looked to be triplets. The youngest had long black hair with a single white streak and dark golden eyes. The other two both had long white hair, but one had blue eyes and spiky hair whereas the other had forest green eyes and wavy hair.

Harry turned to Blaise in curiosity. "Who exactly are those three and why are they taking the boats if they're not first years?"

Draco pointed to the black haired boy first. "The one with black hair is Angel Stone and those are two of his cousins. The one with spiky hair is Daemon Osiris Munroe-Stone and the other one is Jason Andrew Soliden-Stone. Daemon carries the moniker 'Axion' while Jason carries the moniker of 'Yūrei'."

Harry found his curiosity to be slowly growing. Just before commenting, he heard a voice say, "Yūrei gets his name from his natural talent at disappearing and Axion gets his from…well that's a story for another day. And if you think the stories about them are bad, wait until you meet their sisters. By the way, they're taking the boat because I told them to."

Voldemort's son looked over to see Angel smirking at him. "It's about time we got to meet face to face, Harry Potter. This year at Hogwarts should prove to be very entertaining."

Harry returned the smirk full force. "I'm sure it will be."

Eventually, the boats came into view of the school and landed at the docks. Hagrid led the students to the castle doors before saying, "This is where you'll be let in to be sorted into yer' houses. After that, you'll get to enjoy the welcoming feast."

A few minutes later, the students were led into the great hall by Professor McGonagall where the elder students were waiting for them to be sorted. After listening to a rather well-performed song from the Sorting Hat, Minerva called the first student to be sorted.

Within a few seconds of being seated on the stool, Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff. There were more names called until the witch said, "Hermione Granger."

AN: **All students will be sorted as canon up to Harry's name being called. You'll see why in a moment.**

When Harry took the seat after being called, he could hear the hat chuckling. "**So, the young Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. Boy, I can see everything in that head of yours and I do mean **_**everything**_**. Take comfort in knowing that your secrets are not mine to tell and that my brim is sealed. Now, where shall we place you?"**

Harry gave a coy smirk while thinking, "_I already know that I belong in Slytherin. After all, I need to be there if I intend to achieve my goals._"

The Sorting Hat laughed before saying, "**Harry Potter, you would do well in almost any house I placed you in. however, I can only put you in one house and it shall be…**_**Slytherin**_**!**"

Almost instantly, the entire table of Slytherin students erupted into celebratory cheers. When the noise dies down, Minerva called out, "Michelangelo Stone."

Everyone watched as Angel strolled up to the hat with a knowing smirk on his face. As soon as the hat touched his head, it jumped up and shouted, "_**Slytherin! **_**He goes to**_** Slytherin!**_"

As Angel rose from the stool to join the others, only Harry noticed his pupils turn into slits for the briefest of moments. The sorting continued on until it ended with Blaise who was also sorted into the reptile house. Once Professor McGonagall moved the Sorting Hat from the dais, Albus Dumbledore took a stand at the podium. "There is a time for words, but this is a time for eating. Tuck in."

Out of nowhere, every single table in the hall was covered in plates of various and numerous foods. Harry bit into a turkey leg while thinking, "_I wonder what that old fool will have to say. Better yet, I wonder how his words would sound while he's drowning in his own blood. Father, do you think it will be a choking sound of more of a gurgling noise?_"

Tom gave a dark laugh within the vast reaches of Harry's mind. "_**My son, you have quite the sadistic side to you. I almost shudder at the thought of you meeting my Death Eaters. I know for a fact that Bella will simply adore you. And to answer your question, it all depends on how the blood pools up in his throat.**_"

After the feast was over and the food had vanished, Albus went back to the podium and cleared his throat. "I have a few minor announcements to make before I make our grand announcement. First, I wish to remind students that the forest beyond Hagrid's hut is forbidden to the students. Second, Mr. Filch has posted a new list of items that are banned from the school outside of his office. Third, I would like to announce that the east corridor on the third floor is off-limits to any student who does not wish to die a painful death."

That last statement had Harry's interest at an all-time high. "_If Dumblefuck says that I shouldn't go there, I'm gonna have to go and visit that corridor as soon as possible. I wonder if there's a three-headed dog in there. I've always wanted one of those._"

Tom snorted in amusement. "_**I highly doubt it's a three-headed dog, Harry. It's probably something more along the lines of a few giant salamanders or an Acromantula. Personally, I hope it's the Acromantula.**_"

The duo of Horcrux and child turned their attention back to the old fart in time to hear him say, "As a way to promote unity among the houses, the Minister for Magic and I have devised a new program that will take students from random years of each house and place them in their own living space together. While attending classes, you will still represent your separate house, but we hope that this trial program will be an effective one. Those chosen will find a letter in their dormitories. Now, off you all go to see who has been chosen."

The Slytherin prefect led the students down to the dungeons where they came to the portrait of a large python. Just as the prefect was about to speak the password, the snake started hissing. "_**Come forward, young ssspeaker,**_" it said in a smooth hiss.

As Harry moved forward, the snake looked him over and hissed in approval. "_**You ssshall never need to use my password, sssnakeling. However, inform your group that the password isss 'Sssilver Ssscale'.**_"

Harry nodded before saying, "Silver Scale."

The python simply hissed again as the portrait slid into the ground to reveal a large common room that was decorated is green and silver. As Harry looked around at the well-furnished room, he never noticed the envelope fly at him until it stopped directly in his face. Just as he grabbed the letter, Severus walked into the room while in the company of a man with silver hair.

Snape rallied the students in front of him and said, "I am Professor Severus Snape and this is Professor Nicolai Stone. I am the head of Slytherin House while he shall be overseeing the unified dormitory. Now, for those of you who didn't get a letter, I suggest you all head to your rooms and find a bed. Anyone who did receive a letter shall follow Professor Stone to your new dorms."

Nicolai smiled to the students as Severus left to do Snape-related things. "Now that the old bat is gone, I want you all to open and read those letters."

Harry opened his letter and read, "Harry Potter, you have been chosen to represent Slytherin House as a proud member of the new house Le Fey. Once you have finished reading this letter, you will find yourself in a new common room. Upon arrival to the room, this letter will self-destruct and reform as a silver ring on your right hand."

Harry was confused until he saw the letter go up in smoke and a ring form on his right ring finger. He then looked around to see a large common room that was three times as big as the one in Slytherin. The room looked to be made of pure silver and had banners of all four houses hanging from the walls as well as chandeliers made of crystal hanging from the ceiling.

The amazed wizard looked around at the students to see multiple students of every house conversing amongst their own kind. He then noticed both Draco and Blaise talking to Ron and Hermione. With a smirk, he walked over to the group and said, "So, it looks as if we'll all be rooming together. Present company excluded due to gender, Hermione."

The young witch only smiled as she opened a book labeled "_**Magic: Is it Really Dark**_". He was about to say something when a voice said, "So, we really do get to meet face to face. I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to speak with you before the night ended."

Harry turned around to see the Stone trio standing behind him. Almost instantly, everything in the room came to a screeching halt. From within Harry's mind, Tom got a reading on Angel's magic and cackled in glee. "_**I always knew their family had some wizards with dark magic but his core is almost as black as yours. And that's quite a shock given that your core is even blacker than mine. Still, I wonder why the room got so quiet all of a sudden.**_"

Harry was about to respond to Angel's comment when he suddenly found an arm wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips connected to his. It took Harry all of two seconds to realize that he was being kissed before he wrapped an arm around the other boy's neck and kissed back with a renewed vigor.

When the kiss broke apart, Harry caught his breath and asked, "That was fun and all but why did you kiss me?"

Angel simply laughed as he sat down in a large reclining chair. "I wanted to kiss you so I simply did so. I don't think I needed any other reason."

Harry smirked before sitting down in the recliner while moving Angel to his lap. "Well, I do admire your honesty and to be fair, you are a great kisser. To be frank, I completely agree with you. When I see something that is within my means to take, I take it without asking any questions and without giving any form of explanations."

Angel nodded as he gently cupped Harry's chin. "You, my dark king, have a firm understanding of how things work for people like us. It's who we are and what we do. Now, I do believe that it's getting close to lights out. I'm going to go and secure a bed before I have to scare somebody out of one."

As soon as Angel was gone, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a standing position. "Are you completely mental!? Do you understand who that was you just finished French kissing? The Stone family holds the majority of the shares of almost every major and minor company in wizarding Britain. Had you offended him, he could have you killed without anyone being able to…"

Harry finally decided to cut off Draco's rant by doing to the blonde what Angel had done to him. By the time Harry was finished, Draco was a puddle of goo in his arms. "Y'know, you're a lot prettier up close like this. I rather enjoy having you this close to me when I can almost feel you blush."

He then kissed Draco on the forehead before grabbing his and Blaise's hands and leading them to the boys' sleeping area. Upon entry to the room, they saw multiple queen-sized beds lining the walls of a room that held multiple floors. Harry looked to his left and saw Angel sitting in Daemon's lap while playing tonsil hockey with Jason. From what Harry could see, the younger boy was clearly dominating the kiss.

He then found a rather large bed and pulled Draco and Blaise down into it. "I did say that we would be sharing a bed. And I don't welsh on promises."

Before he could get another word out, Harry felt something crawling around in one of his pockets. Everyone watched as Mephisto's head poked out from Harry's pocket. "Mephisto," Harry mused, "how did you get out of your cage? Better yet, how did you get into my pocket of all places?"

As Harry reached down to the kitten, Mephisto's response was to snuggle up to Harry's hand and look as cute as possible. Harry snickered into his free hand and placed Mephisto on his pillow. "It looks as though I'm dealing with an escape artist. I might have a use for that later so keep practicing."

In response, Mephisto jumped onto Harry's robes and made his way to rest atop the boy's head. Before Harry could respond, the panther cub let out a yawn and promptly fell asleep on his owner's hair.

Harry let out a silent chuckle before placing the cub back in its cage and locking the door. He then removed his bath robe from his trunk and turned to Draco and Blaise. "I'm going to take a shower and turn in for the night. I suggest you both do the same because I _**don't**_ sleep with unsanitary people."

Blaise smirked as Harry turned and walked away. "Draco, did you catch any of that or is your mind still on defect mode from that kiss."

Draco instantly shook the cobwebs from his head and lightly smacked Blaise on his arm. "I'd like to see you form a coherent thought or two after a kiss like that. Don't forget that we'll be sharing a bed with him during our _**entire**_ time here."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Blaise said with a knowing smirk on his lips. "I don't know about you, but I plan on doing more than _**just**_ sharing this bed with him if you catch my drift. His magic feels so intoxicating and I intend to take every ounce of it that he's willing to give."

Draco snorted into his hand at the glazed look in his friend's eyes. "Now who's got a one-track mind? You are the horniest bastard I've ever met. And that's after taking your incubus blood into account as well."

Blaise grabbed his toiletries and gave Draco a swift lick to the cheek. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I can pretty much guarantee that Harry won't have _**any**_ problem with it. Hell, maybe I'll go and give him a little taste right now while he's still in the shower."

Draco immediately grabbed his own washing materials and bolted to the showers. "Oh, no you don't, you prepubescent vampiric demon. He kissed _**me**_ first so I get first dibs on him."

From across the room, Hermione had walked over to Angel and sat down next to his bed with her book in hand. "So, who do you think Harry will shag first? I've got my money on Draco."

Angel snorted and jumped up from Daemon's lap. "If you ask me, I think Blaise has a slightly better chance at getting the first shag. Still, I'm going to put my money on Ronald Weasley."

Jason Soliden-Stone laid himself out across the bed and ruffled Angel's hair. "And what makes you think that little Harry has any attraction to the Weasley child?"

Daemon slowly seated himself onto Jason's back and gently wrapped his arms around the green-eyed boy's neck. "Open your eyes for a moment, Yūrei. Harry's done nothing but give subtle glances at the boy's backside all night. Honestly, someone could write a fan-fiction from this."

Yūrei chuckled at Daemon's words until he felt a small bit of pressure above him. "Axion," he said, "if you don't get off of me in the next three seconds, the graphic nature of the lewd scenes that get stuck in Hermione's brain will be on your head."

Seeing where this moment might lead, Hermione pretended to look at a watch that she didn't even have. "Oh, look at the time. I really should be heading off to bed."

Yūrei waited for the girl to leave the room before laughing. "Man, these first-years are so much fun to tease. Now get off of me, Daemon. I'm too tired to deal with your horny ass."

Daemon pouted and gently bit the shell of Jason's ear. "Don't give me that line, Yūrei. I can practically feel the heat rolling off of you. If anything, it's making me want you more."

Just as Jason was about to crack, Angel jumped into the bed and promptly kicked the others out of it. "Go take a shower before I make you sleep in a different bed. Also, tell your sisters and Angela that we need to have a meeting soon. Things are finally about to get interesting for a change."

As the two white-haired boys walked away, Angel was greeted to the sight of Harry wearing a green bathrobe that stopped midway between his thighs and his knees. "I like the robe," Angel said, "but I think it should be a little shorter and slightly more see-through."

Harry smirked as he quickly invaded Angel's personal space. "And I like the sight of you splayed out on a bed like this. However, you could stand to do with fewer clothes."

Angel gave a small chuckle as Harry slowly caressed his cheeks. "You want something from me, Harry. I can see it in your eyes just as well as I can feel your aura. What do you desire of me, my king?"

The raven slowly lifted Angel's head until they were at eye level with each other. "I want you to give me your undying loyalty. I want you to devote yourself to me and my ambitions."

The boy with the golden eyes simply leaned into Harry's touch until their lips ghosted against each other. "My king," Angel whispered, "you shouldn't have to ask for something you already have. I was yours from the moment I kissed you. Now, go and join your two consorts for the night. We will speak soon."

As Harry prepared to return to his own bed, he stopped long enough to drag his tongue over Angel's left cheek. "Before long, you and your white-haired lovers shall also warm my bed. Have a good rest, my fallen angel."

Angel smirked as Harry turned to tuck in for the night. "Know that I'm the dominating party between the three of us. Coercing me to submit shall not be an easy task for you. For now, I wish you sweet dreams, my dark king."

Harry made it back to his bed in silence where Draco and Blaise were laid out in their pajamas. Harry crawled between them and said, "Tomorrow promises a new day. First I will take the house, and then I will take the school."

While Draco had already drifted off into slumber, Blaise simply smirked as he cuddled into Harry's side. Hogwarts would indeed be an interesting adventure with Harry involved. However, he knew that it was Harry who would soon control the wheel of fate and determine the outcome of both the school…and the inevitable war to come.


End file.
